Falling inside the black
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: Hinata is banished from her clan,and later on is being taken by Sound ninjas.Orochimaru takes her eyes and her memories,Hinata manages to escape,but is recaptured by Akatsuki,will she remember who she is?Or will she agree becoming part of Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my first fan -fiction for Naruto ,with Hinata-chan as the main character.**_**  
**_

**Dii-chan: hey guys ,this is my first Naruto fan-fiction.**

***drags in Sasuke***

**Sasuke: what am I doing here?**

**Dii-chan: you`re here to help me with my story**

**Sasuke: Hn. *goes away***

**Dii-chan: *pouts* *brings in tied up Naruto and Sasuke***

**Naruto & Sasuke: *struggles and glares***

***Hinata comes in ,looks at Naruto ,blushes and faints*  
**

**Dii-chan: *grins* Well enjoy and I`m really sorry for my bad english ,and Mostly I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
**

„Hinata-san ,your father has requested ,that you go to his office immedieatly" Neji entered Hinata`s room and informed her ,keeping his hands behind his back.

„A-alright Neji nii-san." She quickly answered and climbed of her bed ,she passed Neji and slowly went downstairs ,to her fathers office. Hinata knew ,this couldn`t be anything good and after a brief moment of hesitating she knocked at the door and entered.

Hiashi was sitting behind his desk and was looking trough some papers frowning once in a while.

„W-what d-did you wanted f-from me ,f-f-father?" Hinata asked trying to avoid his eyes.

Hiashi stood up and turned his back to his daughter ,he was looking trough the window and after a moment of silance he started to speak.

„I don`t understand ,how can there be a such a weakling like you ,in such a strong clan like this?"

Hinata stared at the floor and didn`t say anything.

„I mean ,I have looked through all the history of Hyuga ,and there was not a single heir that matched your uselesness ,and even in the lowest branches of our clan ,there were only strong shinobi ,not like you ,you , you are only a disgrace to our family!"

Hiashi glanced at Hinata ,tears ran from her eyes ,he didn`t exspect anything else ,of course she was crying ,it was all she could –cry ,blush and stutter.

„There is no place for you in the Hyuga clan ,I`m banishing you from our clan ,you are no longer Hyuga. You are no longer allowed to speak to another Hyuga ,you aren`t even worthy to work for a Hyuga ,you are just a nuisance. You can`t show your face around here ,or I`ll order Neji to kill you ,got it?"

He turned around to face Hinata ,she was sobing quietly ,looking down. Hiashi slaped his daughters face ,making her look at him. „Answer me ,you pathetic excuse for a daughter!"

Hinata looked at Hiashi with wide eyes ,she didn`t exspect him to hit her. He glared at her with his white eyes ,his eyes showed no emotion what so ever.

„Y-yes ,f-f-father." Hinata answered holding her hand against her sore cheek.

„I am not you father ,not anymore ,leave now ,or I kill you myself."

Hinata ran outside his Office and run out of the house ,she didn`t have the courage to look back ,she knew her father was looking at her with hi byakugan ,she knew he was checking on her ,he wouldn`t mind killinh her ,she was just a disgrace ,anyhow ,who would care about her death anyways?

Hinata ran through the city ,she was glad it was dark outside ,she let the tears slip ,cause nobody wouldn`t notice anyway. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her ,she jumped from roof to roof coming closer to the exit of Konoha. Slowly the roofs of the village was replaced by trees. Hinata kept on running ,she didn`t stop ,she didn`t care where she was running ,she wanted to get away from the Hyuga clan as fast as she could. She was too afraid of her father killing her ,she didn`t want to stay in the village anymore.

After a hour of running she had calmed herself down and since it was already night she needed to rest ,she activated her byakugan and searched for a cave or something where she could stay. There was a cave few miles away ,but there were also some shinobi.

`Should i go and fight for that cave? Maybe they kill me? I mean i`m not that strong to face 4 ninjas at once ,but I still could try`

And Hinata ran to where she spotted the 4 shinobi. After a few minutes she reached them ,it didn`t matter to her that she could die ,she didn`t have a place to return anyways.

There were 2 males and 2 females. On their headbands were a note ,which meant that they are sound ninjas ,so probably they are much stronger than Hinata. But like she had stated herself ,she didn`t care anymore.

Hinata jumped in front of them in her fighting position ,activating her byakugan.

„Guys," asked one of the males „this mission will be more easier then we thought it would be"

„You`re right" other one laughed ,agreeing with the first one.

„I mean ,Orochimaru –sama ordered us to get someone with byakugan ,and that someone comes right to us"

One of the girls interrupted both of the guys

„Then maybe we need to capture her?"

„Right." They nodded and looked at Hinata who still hadn`t move.

Hinata turned around and with a simple fist move dodged a kunai that flew right to her head. Then she made a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. Hinata moved so fast ,sound ninjas didn`t even see her ,but they get pierced with chakra blades. That made the two females not able to move.

Hinata stopped and noticed that the two males are nowhere in sight ,even with her Byakugan Hinata couldn`t spot them.

Suddenly she felt her head becoming heavy and every things getting more darker ,she noticed that one of the males are playing a flute ,that obviously made her loose her consciousness. But the second one was coming towards her with a senbon needles in his hands.

Hinata closed her eyes.

`I guess this is the end.`

**Dii-chan: So ,what did you think?**

**Sasuke:This is plainly horrible.**

**Dii-chan: Why ,thank you ,Sasu-chan.**

**Sasuke: Do you even hear me?**

**Dii-chan: No.**

**Hinata: I w-was ba-ba-banished? *cries***

**Naruto: *Hugs Hinata* Dii-chan you made Hinata cry!**

**Hinata: *faints***

***Kiba comes in and takes Hinata away***

**Dii-chan: well ,R&R ,kay?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dii-chan: 2 chapter yay  
**

**Sasuke:*grins* so your story got a review?**

**Dii-chan: Yes ,and I`m happy about that ,cause at least someone is strong enough to go through my messed up imagination and bad english.**

**Sasuke: *nods* hn.**

**Dii-chan: Oh yeah from now on call me Rei-chan.**

**Sasuke: i`m not even calling you Dii-chan ,why would I want to call you Rei-chan?**

**Rei-chan: Cause you`re my Sasu-chan *tries to hug Sasuke***

**Sasuke: fine if I call you Rei-chan ,will you stop hugging me?**

**Rei-chan: it`s Rei-chama to you!**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Rei-chan: because I said so.**

**Sasuke: *glares*  
**

**Rei-chan: and Disclaimer ,please.**

**Sasuke: Rei-chama*chokes on the chama part* doesn`t own Naruto or any of it`s characters.**

**Rei-chan: I so love torturing Sasuke ,should i torture somebody else?  
**

Hinata woke up in a dark room ,her head felt heavy and woozy. It took her few minutes to make her mind straight. She was in room with no light ,from the door came a little light ,she spotted bars ,so this was a cell.

`Where am I?` She thought to herself and activated her Byakugan. But as fast as it went on ,it went off. Her chakra level was extremely low. but Hinata couldn`t understand how.

It smelled funny ,it was a mixture of moisture and ,and..._Blood_.

`What will happen with me now? Am I going to die? There`s no way out. If my chakra wouldn`t be low ,i could try to escape.`

Hinata trace of thought was interrupted by a sound of keys locking up her cell. her body tensed up ,she knew this won`t be good. The doors opened and a stream of light came in the dark filled room. The light sting in Hinata`s eyes. Hinata`s eyes needed a time to adjust to the light.

In the middle of the doors stood a man ,no not a man a boy ,a boy who deserted her village few months ago ,the boy who naruto tried to bring back and is still trying -_Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata gasped ,her eyes widened as she saw him coming closer. His sharingan was turned on ,and the pair of red eyes watched Hinata move further away from the boy closing her.

As Hinata didn`t have any more room to back away ,she tried to stood up. `If i can`t run ,I could try to fight him.`

Hinata took her battle position. Thought it was dark ,she saw how the new Uchiha-boy smirked. Of course he though she was weak ,everyone thought she was. Even Hinata herself thought she was weak.

"D-dont c-c-come closer!" She whispered ,trying to access her chakra ,but it was only enough for her to stand and talk,there was no way she could fight Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed mockingly. He took Hinata by her jackets collar and dragged her with him. He seemed not to care that she kicked and struggled ,he knew he was stronger than this weak ,little shinobi.

He dragged her in a white room, with no windows or anything it was completely white. In the middle of the room was a desk and a chair. he dragged her to the desk and ordered her to sit!

Hinata slowly stood up and sat on the chair.

`What is he going to do with me? He`s probably goona try to get information...`

"So.." the young Uchiha started "You probably think i`m going to try to get information from you?"

Hinata nodded ,blushing about her mistake.

"Actually , I was asked to watch you while Orochimaru returns ,he has a special purpose for you." Sasuke smirked.

"W-what k-k-kind o-of pur-purpose?" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Quit the stuttering ,or i`ll make you quit!" Sasuke`s onyx eyes glared at Hinata and he left the room.

Hinata could feel his presence outside the doors ,like he said he`s going to watch her.

~after few hours~

Hinata had dozed to sleep. The doors slowly openedand closed quietly. The pale man sat in front of Hinata ,and took a senbon needle. He lifted the needle and nailed Hinata`s hand to the table. Hinata screamed ,opening her eyes in shock. She looked how in her arm now was a needle ,it had went through her palm. Blood streamed around her arm. She looked up to see a man who reminder her of a snake. The man had long dark hair and really pale skin ,paler than Hinata`s. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He smiled widly revealing snake fangs.

"Ah ,I see you are finally awake ,Hinata-chan."

Hinata wanted to run away ,but she just couldn`t ,well she could ,but then she had to leave her hand there ,on the table. She could easily pull out the needle ,but she was too scared.

"H-hai." Hinata answered. She had never been so scared in all her life.

"You ,know Hinata-chan ,you have something I need ,no not need ,something i want." He eyed her hungrily. It was like a hungry snake looking at a little baby-bird.

"W-w-what is it?" She asked quietly ,shaking with fear. The man in front of her reeked as death as well. All this building reeked like death.

"I want your eyes!" Orochimaru reeched for her eyes ,stoping himself right in front of Hinata`s squeezed eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

`I don`t want to die.`

Orochimaru started to pace around the room.

"Actually ,I wanted your cousins -Hyuga Neji eyes ,but my stupid henchman brought you ,so I have to deal with you. Kabuto will take your eyes ,and then kill you...or.." Orochimaru paused.

Hinata dared to ask the other part. She really didn`t want to die.

"Or he`ll replace your eyes ,letting you live ,but for that ,you`ll become part of my experiments ,and help Sauke-kun with his training."

`Well at least i`ll be alive.`

Hinata nodded to herself.

"Well?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Ok ,I`ll give you my eyes ,in exchange for my life."

"Verry well" Orochimaru left ,letting his laughs resound in the hallway.

Inside came the young Uchiha ,he seemed suprised. he didn`t except The Hyuga heiress to betray her clan and her Byakugan ,only for her life! He didn`t know how to feel -he was impressed and disgusted at the same time. He didn`t say anything and pulled out the needle ,looking at the young Hyuga ,who fought the urge to cry from the pain ,it made his eyes widen.

`I remember that she was such a wimp ,but now ,she isn`t such a wimp anymore.` This thought made him smile a little and then his brows came together. `This is such a pain.`

He again without a word ,took Hyuga by her jacket collar and dragged her back to her cell. In these couple of months she has changed ,not much ,but changed.

Hinata was dragged in her cell ,she had some thinking to do. She soon will loose her most important connection to her clan ,to her family ,was she ready? No ,but she tried to make herself think that she was. It`s either this or dying.

She smiled to herself. But suddenly collapsed on the floor. She didn`t have enough chakra ,and she had lost a lot of blood.

**Rei-chan: This is starting to turn out as a SasuHina ,but I will try to avoid it.**

**Sasuke: Yeah you better try!**

**Rei-chan: Be happy ,that you`re in this story!**

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Hinata: My Byakugan? *faints again***

**Rei-chan: *rolls her eyes* I swear if she wasn`t the main character of this story...*says something under her breath***

***This time Neji comes in ,glares at Rei-chan and drags Hinata out***

**Rei-chan: Well R&R. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rei-chan: well lookie here ,the 3rd chapter...Wow**

**Sasuke: Yeah ,don`t you think ,you have to change the intro character!**

**Rei-chan: what do you mean?**

**Sasuke: *rolls his eyes* don`t you really want to bug anyone else?  
**

**Rei-chan: Nope ,I Love talking with Sasu-chan! *Hugs Sasuke and smiles***

**Sasuke: *disappears in smoke ,in his place leaving Naruto***

**Rei-chan: *looks at Naruto* Naru-kun! *hugs Naruto***

**Naruto: Hei Rei-chan!**

**Rei-chan: Give us the diclimer ,please!**

**Naruto: Rei-chan doesn`t own Naruto or any of it`s characters! Dattebayo!**

Hinata woke up again ,but this time she had light shining right in her eyes.

"W-whats g-going on?" She asked ,placing her hand in front of her eyes.

"Well Hinata-chan ,you chose yourself ,your eyes over your life!" Hinata could hear Orochimaru`s victorious voice.

"Y-yes ,but I d-d-didn`t excpect t-this to be s-so s-soon!" Hinata tried to sit up ,but she couldn`t ,something was holding her down. After trying to understand what is holding her ,she realized she was tied to the table. Her chakra was still low ,but Hinata didn`t understand how ,she was asleep for more than 5 hours ,her chakra should be at least half-full. Something was wrong ,but now wasn`t time to think about that.

"Don`t worry Hinata-chan ,Kabuto won`t make this painful ,well he`ll try to not make this painful." Orochimaru laughed and went outside again.

_Orochimaru pov._

"Soon the Byakugan will be mine ,foolish little girl ,she`ll probably end up blind or even better dead." I laughed to myself ,making the laugh more and more louder.

"KABUTO!" I yelled ,that worthless medic can`t never show up on time.

"Yes ,Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto appeared from the shadows ,holding a scalpel in his right-hand.

"In what time ,you can get me those eyes?"

"Well if you said ,it won`t gonna be painful at all ,it will last approximately 12 to 15 hours"

"Kabuto ,i was lying ,make it as painful and fast as possible ,I don`t care about the girl ,I need the eyes ,if she lives give her "subject K" eyes and then we`ll see what will happen" I turned around and went away.

"Yes ,Orochimaru-sama!" and I could feel him dissapear.

_Normal pov._

Kabuto entered the light operating room. Seeing Hinata tied at the small bed ,her eyes shut ,she probably had fainted. Orochimaru had ordered him to make things fast and painful.

"I could just take and rip her eyes out ,but than I couldn`t try to use "subject K" eyes and I really want to use those eyes. I should use help ,but I won`t."

Kabuto put down the scalpel ,that he still held in his arms and took a needle ,he stabbed Hinata`s hand ,making her wake up with a scream.

"W-why do y-you always wake me u-up like th-this?" Hinata yelled little but angry ,thought worried about her hand that was bleeding again. This time she pulled out the needle by herself.

"For this operation ,i need you awake" Kabuto calmly shrugged and took a duct tape. It was unussual way to make Hinata`s eyes stay open ,but Kabuto knew that Hinata will shut her eyes ,even if he were meters away from her eyes.

He put the duct tape over hinata`s mouth as well. Kabuto couldn`t stand when all the Orochimaru-sama`s experiments screamed. The screams made him uneasy and he couldn`t concentrate.

Kabuto took the scalpel in his hand again and slowly moved it to Hinata`s eyes. Tears run down from Hinata`s eyes. There was no way out.

~After 10 hours~** (A/N: yeah sorry guys ,I didn`t want to write how he removed the eyes ,but I tried to write how he put in the mysterious "subject K" eyes!)**

Hinata had passed out after 10 minutes of pain. Kabuto had succesfully taken out the eyes that held the blood-line of Byakugan. Kabuto then took a jar that featured some liquid and two eyeballs. He slowly opened the lid of the jar and with chakra flowing from his fingers he took out the first eyeball and placed it within Hinata`s empty eye -socket. Then he used the jutsu to seal all nerves and veins that was needed to connect with Hinata`s brain ,for her to see. Then he did the same thing with the other eye. After he finished ,he left Hinata resting and left the room. Now it was up to Hinata and her body/brain to accept the eyes or not.

~After few hours~

Kabuto re-entered the room ,to see that Hinata is still sleeping.

`Guess There is no other way`

Kabuto picked up the needle and was ready to stab it in Hinata`s arm again ,when Hinata`s eyes snapped open. Hinata`s view was little bit blurry ,but after a minute she could see clearly.

She looked around and saw a man with black eyes and grey hair kept in a ponytail and he was wearing circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white sash around his waist on an angle.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked in a blank voice. "Where am I?"

Kabuto knew this could happen. Hinata is experiancing a slight memory loss. It had happened with couple of Orochimaru-sama`s experiments whos eyes had been replaced or removed.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. And you are at Orochimaru-sama`s secret hide-out."

"And who am I?" Hinata asked still looking around. Wrinkling her nose. How can she be in a place that melled like blood.

`Orochimaru-sama said ,if this happens ,I have to make sure that she doesn`t remember anything about her clan or Konoha. Hyuga Hinata has to be forgotten!`

"Ummm Your name is Luka Mashiro. You came to Orochimaru-sama to seek for power." Kabuto smiled pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Is this my room?" Hinata asked still confusued.

"No Mashiro-kun ,come this way."

Hinata jumped off the bad ,little bit woozy. But then fallowed the grey-haired man.

Kabuto led Hinata through the dark hallways ,till they finally arrived at the wooden door. Kabuto opened the door and pushed Hinata in. He closed and locked the was dark ,but from the window came enough moonlight to spot something. Hinata looked around to see that the room had two beds and in one of them Hinata could spot a person.

"Excuse me?" Hinata approached the bed where the person sleeped. The person appeared to be a girl.

The girl suddenly jumped out of the bed ,grabbed Hinata and located a kunai at Hinata`s throat.

"Who are you and what do you want? Do you want to die?" the girl yelled ,her voice was rough.

"I-i`m Mashiro ,I can`t remember the last part. Ka-ka -what`s his name said I lived her."

The girls grip loosened and Hinata hit the ground. Hinata looked up to see that the girl was slightly smirking.

The girl started to laugh and helped Hinata up.

"Another experiment eh?"

"I`m sorry ,what?" Hinata looked confused.

"never mind ,so you can`t remember anything?" There was a smile in girls voice.

"yes" Hinata nodded.

"Well same here."

Hinata reminded silent.

"My name is Koneko." she smiled "Those idiots couldn`t come with a better name for me"

"I came here without a name ,so they made one up." the girl ,Koneko laughed and and lighted some candles. It was light enough to examine each other.

The girl Kimiko had vaist lenght long brown hair , green eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and two black little scratch like marks on her cheek under her eyes. She was wearing a short ,black jacket that ended right above her chest and a brown inner shirt ,that still didn`t hide her belly. She had red skirl with a light coloured waste wear ,black legings under the skirt ,knee -high boots and she had no finger gloves ,that reeched till her sholder ,they were the same colour as her skirt.

She was grining. Then her face stayed hard as she looked at Hinata`s eyes. Hinata`s new eyes had a bloody red colour.

Suddenly Kimiko launched at Hinata ,pinning her at the ground with katana pressed besides Hinata`s eyes.

"You..!" she growled.

**Naruto: Who`s the girl?**

**Rei-chan: *sweat-drop* yeah it`s kinda my OC ,but she vill be here only for another chapter.**

**Naruto: ?**

**Rei-chan: No spoilers.**

***Deidara appears***

**Deidara: When will the girl come?**

**Rei-chan: What girl?**

**Deidara: The one you promised Rei-chan. We are waiting!**

**Rei-chan: *looks at Hinata***

**Deidara: well?**

**Rei-chan: She`ll be with you after a chapter or two!**

**Deidara: yeah ,she better be ,or bevare! Deidara Out! *deidara disappiers***

**Rei:chan: Wow in the end of this chapter Hinata didn`t faint * looks at Hinata***

***Hinata faints***

**Rei-chan: *facepalm* don`t amke me use the needle!  
**

***Hinata wakes up***

**Hinata: R&R p-please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 and apalogy from author

**Rei-chan: Gomene ,gomene ,gomene! *bows down rapidly***

***Sasuke comes in***

**Rei-chan: Sasu-chan ,you`re still here?**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Rei-chan: i`m so sorry ,I had forgot about this story...sorry ,it`s been so long...**

**Sasuke:almost 4 months.**

**Rei-chan: Omg! *bows down again* Gomene!**

**Sasuke: I bet they don`t care anymore.**

**Rei-chan: I know.**

**Sasuke: I bet you`re going to forget again.**

**Rei-chan: I know ,but i`ll try..**

**Sasuke: I bet you`re a retard.**

**Rei-chan: I kno..wait what?**

**Sasuke: *grins***

**Rei-chan: *smacks sasuke* well ,like I said i`m terribly sorry ,High school is hard ,i`m a junior and i have a lot to study and i didn`t have a lot of time to write this fan-fic.**

**Sasuke: even in summer?**

**Rei-chan: Grrr *ties up sasuke and locks him in the closet***

**Rei-chan: *smiles* I hope you all forgive me and I try to write good and if it`s good than update! Disc.. wait I have no one to say that *drags is Hitsugaya Toshirou***

**Toshirou: *twitches* What am i doing here ,it`s a Naruto fan-fic.**

**Rei-chan: Toshii-kun! I want you to do the diclaimer!**

**Toshirou: It`s Hitsugaya-taicho to you and no *dissapiers***

**Rei-chan: T.T I do not own nothing not Naruto ,not Toshirou.**

***Toshirou reappears***

**Toshirou: it`s Hitsugaya-taicho! *dissapears***

**Rei-chan: like I said I own nothing.**

_Recap._

_She was grining. Then her face stayed hard as she looked at Hinata`s eyes. Hinata`s new eyes had a bloody red colour._

_Suddenly Kimiko launched at Hinata ,pinning her at the ground with katana pressed besides Hinata`s eyes._

_"You..!" she growled._

"Me?" Hinata squeeked as she felt the katana coming towards her eyes ,she didn`t dare to open them.

"You ,you ,you!" Koneko repeated all over again with an angry look in her eyes. Then she threw down her katana ,got off Hinata and slowly got in her bed.

Hinata stood up and felt the urge to somehow comfort the girl who almost killed her for...for nothing? She went passed the katana and with her foot kicked it away.

She went closer to the bed were Koneko was sitting.

"ummm are you ok? And I`m sorry for whatever I did ,by the way what did I do?"

"You did nothing ,they did!" Koneko glared at the door "that damned snake!" it looked like she`s going to cry.

Hinata sat next to the girl and patted Koneko on head. Hinata also noticed that Koneko is slowly covered with black -fire dot things. Then on Koneko`s head formed two brown cat-ears that just popped up and made Hinata jump off the bed. Hinata backed away little and looked at the girl who slowly turned in something animalish **[a.n. I don`t think it`s a word:D] **She already had ears ,her hands turned into claws. Now she had a tail. Hinata didn`t know why ,but this animal -girl reminded her of someone ,someone who made her heart hurt.

The girl looked up and her eyes glowed green...she stood up and made her way to the door ,she formed some white energy in her hand-claw and blew out the door.

"I`ll make them pay...How dare they -my eyes?" she growled and then she disappeared.

Hinata`s pont of view.

_I am so confusued, what the hell is happening? What is this place? Why did I seeked the power in such a weird place that had this weird girl ,this weird smell of blood and I am sure i`m weird aswell._

I let out a loud sign .

I climbed on the second bed ,that I`m sure was mine. I wrapped my hands around my legs and supported my chin on my knees. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Why am i so confusued? I can`t even remember why was I here? I couldn`t even remember what my name was ,because I was sure my name couldn`t be Mashiro ,but maybe it was? _

"Gaaah ,why can`t I remember anything?" I screamed making my hands into fists and trying to hold my tears.

BOOM!

"!"

_Explosion and screams! Hmmm Just what kind of sick place is this? _Hinata thought standing up and thinking of going to see what happened. But then I stopped myself ,_I don`t know this place!_

After a minute two boy`s carried in Koneko. She was bloody and passed out. They threw her on the floor and left ,well one of them atleast. The other one first looked no he didn`t look he glared at me ,he had blood red eyes whit something black in them ,the boy had raven black hair -the back was spiked up and two bangs hung down his face. He was dressed all black. Then he looked down at Koneko.

"Take care of this...this problem!" He turned around and going away he was murmuring something like "this happens every stinkin time..."

Thought the girl didn`t look too heavy ,I didn`t try to lift her. I took a pillow put it under her head and put a blanket over her.

I looked at the distoyed door and I decided to explore this moisty ,dark place that reeked like blood.

Outside the room everything was pitch black ,but it seemed that i can see rather good in the dark. I didn`t know where i was going ,I just went.

There were a lot of tunnels and rooms -each for something scary I gues.

I could hear screams- terrifying ,horrible screams ,that pierced through my ears.

Again the same question -_What was I doing here!_

Footsteps -I could hear footsteps ,coming closer.

_What should I do ,hide ,run or stay? _

I decided I stay -what happens ,happens.

There were two mans ,one was snake like -maybe this is the man koneko called "_that snake_". he was talking to the man who said my name was Mashiro and led me to that room ,what was his name again Ka-kabu ,eh who cares?

They were talking and seems paying attention to me.

"The young priestressssss is gaining her memoriessss ,that should exssplain thisss attack! Kabuto ,go check on her and make sure Hyuga is there!"

"Yes ,Orochimaru -sama ,right away" he was already turning around...

"Wait ,Kabuto ,she`ssss here!" his snake eyes were watching me ,he was evil ,I can tell anly by the look of those eyes.

"I-I `m just l-l-looking ar-around" I stuttered.

"Oh Hi- ,I mean Mashshshiro -chan ,you are just in time for your training with Sasuke-kun"

I gave him a confusued look ,"who?"

"Oh you`ll find out" he laughed rather evily.

He made me fallow him to some arena-like room ,it had weapons on the walls and there were cages like Romanian colosium ,and in the midde of the room stood half naked boy -the same with red eyes that brought Koneko.

"Sassuke -kun ,train with her!" Orochimaru ordered and left.

Sasuke glared at me and turned his eyes red. He took a fighting stance.

he waited a while and stood in his original stance.

"what are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked coldly.

"I`m s-sorry?" I asked going closer to him.

"Aren`t you going to spar with me? And didn`t I tell you to quit the stutter?"

"Am I suppose to know you? And I don`t know how to fight ,i`m a 13 y-year old girl -well a-atleast I think i`m 13 ,How can I fight?" I looked at him confusued.

"What`s up with you ,Hyuga ,did Neji hit you too hard on the head?" he smirked

"Hyuga?Whose Neji?I don`t understand!"this time i backed away.

"Are you even Hyuga? What was your name again?" he closed his eyes for a while then again opened them.

"They said my name is Mashiro!" I murmured."

Sasuke glared at the ground ,then looked at me with a weird look. "My bad ,wrong person ,you just looked like Hyuga ,you even have her sqeeky little voice ,well now if I look closely you don`t have those eyes. Red like blood ,am i blind or something ,How couldn`t I see those eyes" he was ranting to himself ,than he glared at me.

He turned around ,put his hands in his pockets and went towards one of the cage like door ,before dissapearing in the dark ,he turned his head and hissed at me ,"If you tell anyone ,I misstook you for another person ,and that i was wrong ,and that I was tallking to myself ,I`ll kill you!"

_that was scary. _I thought to myself.

"So how do I get out of here?" I asked myself out loud.

"You`ll get out of here ,only if you die"

**Chibi-chan: So? good or bad?**

**Sasuke: bad.**

**Chibi-chan: how did you get out?**

**Sasuke:hn.**

**Chibi-chan: ass.**

***Deidara appears again***

**Deidara: we`re have been waiting for that girl for 4 months!yeah!**

**Chibi-chan: Dei-chan ,Gomene ,next chapter i promise!**

**Deidara: Don`t make me get Hidan ,yeah.**

**Chibi-chan:fine ,fine ,she`ll be there!**

***Deidara dissapears***

**Chibi-chan: well R&R ,kay? and Hinata faints on que! *points finger at Hina-chan***

**Hinata: *faints***

**Chibi-chan: ike i said R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chibi-chan: Ohayo minna! I`m so happy that so many of you people subscibed to my story today ,it made my day and made me update as soon as possible ^^.**

**...**

**Chibi-chan: Oh right I threw Sasu-chan out. ^^;**

***drags in Hina-chan***

***Hinata shiwers***

**Chibi-chan: No worries Hina-chan ,I like you ,i`m not going to torture you. *smiles***

**Hinata: *bows down* A-arigatou Chibi-chan.**

**Chibi-chan: *smiles* Hina-chan disclaimer please?**

**Hinata: Chibi-chan doesn`t own Naruto and she is really sorry for her bad english!**

_Recap_

_He turned around ,put his hands in his pockets and went towards one of the cage like door ,before dissapearing in the dark ,he turned his head and hissed at me ,"If you tell anyone ,I misstook you for another person ,and that i was wrong ,and that I was tallking to myself ,I`ll kill you!"_

_that was scary. I thought to myself._

_"So how do I get out of here?" I asked myself out loud._

_"You`ll get out of here ,only if you die"_

I turned around rapidly ,but I saw no one.

"W-who said t-t-that?" I asked ,no answer ,all I could hear was the wind blowing.

I shrugged and was ready to leave ,when a different voice called out.

"Where are you going? Child you`ll die!"

Again I looked around there was no one.

"Where a-are you?" I yelled ,spinning only thing I noticed was fog appearing.

"Child ,you need to find the way ,death is coming ,run away."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"It doesn`t matter child ,the more you yell at thin air ,the more attention you get!" the voices said calmly.

I catched my head and fell down on my butt.

"i`m going crazy ,I hear voices ,no wonder i`m in this place ,i`m compleatly crazy" I uttered to myself.

"Child you`re not crazy ,you`re just confusued and don`t understand..." the voice didn`t finish ,it stayed silent.

"I don`t understand what?" I asked ,standing up again. The voice didn`t answer.

"Oi voice-san? what`s the matter?" I asked to the air.

"It`s scared." murmured diferent voice.

"Wh-what?" I asked in confusion.

"I said it`s scared." In front of me was Koneko ,she was still covered in blood ,it looked fresh. Then I noticed the katana in her hand. i backed away ,was ready to run ,but she catched the back of my hood and pulled me down to the ground.

"I`m not going to hurt you ,don`t worry...ummm...Mashiro-san was it?" she looked in my eyes and smiled.

I shrugged "I don`t know."

She sat infront of me and put her katana next to her ,she once again smiled. "You wanna know why was I so mad at you earlier today?"

I noded.

"Those aren`t your eyes!" she closed her eyes and opened them again.

"W-what?" I asked wide-eyed ,then i pointed at my eyes "How can they not be mine?""

She scratched her head "well you see ,that damned Orochimaru must asked that stupid side-kick Kabuto to remove your real eyes and replace them with these . This procedure made you lost all your memories -well for a while atleast"

"H-how do y-you know that?" I wondered.

"Because those eyes you have right now -were my real ones ,that damned snake ,he took away from me my most precious thing. My eyes were wery precious to my village. First his underlings captured me ,then experimented on me and then he took my eyes." she stared at the ground.

Tears were in my eyes ,well not my eyes Koneko`s eyes that was now my eyes.

"how do you know that?"

She snorted ,stood up ,took her katana and was ready to leave. She reminded silent.

"well?"I looked at her.

"I gained back my memories," she turned at me and squeeed my shoulders in her hands "I can trust you ,right?"

I noded. Her eyes sparkled and her ears poped up.

I ponted my finger at her ears "umm ,are you going to start another rampage?"

"No ," she smiled "i`m just excited ,it`s not like I can trust anybody here ,expecially not that snob-Sasuke or anyone actualy ,but you`re innocent look makes me wanna trust you"

"Umm? Koneko -san your point?"

She grinned "sorry about that ,what i ment was ,I can trust you right?"

I noded again.

"I`ll help you escape ,kay?"

I gasped.

"W-what? escape? But the voices i hear ,they said."

she threw her hand in the air "don`t mind them , what do they know ,they`re dead anyways?"

I gasped again "dead?"

She scratched her head again "Oh right ,those eyes come with the power to hear and summon spirits ,didn`t i mention that?"

_This place is so weird ,why am I here?_

I laughed weirdly "You kinda forget to mention that!"

"So about escaping ,I`ll distract the main guards and fight them off while you...umm...Do you know any jutsus or anything?" she stopped for a while and asked me rising one eyebrow.

"Maybe ,I don`t know ,don`t have my memories."

She slapped herself "i`m such an idiot ,guess I need to wait till your memories come back."

"Uh-umm" She was sure weird ,but I kinda liked her.

I don`t know how ,but we returned to our room ,the door was fixed and on Koneko`s bed were clean clotnes. Somebody knocked at the door ,it was Kabuto.

"Mashiro-kun ,Orochimaru requested you to return to the arena and train with sasuke-kun" he closed the door behind him and left.

"B-but I c-cant fight" I whined going towards the door.

"Wait you need to train with Sasuke-dweeb? That`s great soon you`ll gain your memories and you`ll learn or remember how to fight again and then we can escape!"she rubbed her hands together and smiled. than she pushed me out of the doors ."go ,go train! "she slammed the door and I could hear her laugh.

"B-but I can`t remember where was the a-arena" I hang down my head and signed.

"Just follow the smell of blood." the voice was back ,well atleast now i know it belonged to a dead-guy.

I wrinkled my nose "It all smells like blood h-here."

"i`ll lead you." the voice sounded kind and I`ll try to trust him ,because of these eyes ,because of the desire to get away from here as soon as possible.

~After a month~

I jumped over the fire balls that were heading for me.

"You`re getting better at this ,Mashiro!" Sasuke approved.

"I`m not going to loose to you ,Uchiha!" I hissed and threw couple of kunai`s at him ,he dodged them.

"You have become confident aswell since the first time I saw you." he dissapiered and appeared behind me and kicked me in the back.

"Argh"I groaned ,flipped in the air and lended on my feet.

"you mean one month ago?"

"No ,i mean in sc...yeah one month ago" he corected himself.

I just noded.

I made some handsigns and whispered "_Sasayaki yuurei_" and Sasuke was lifted in mid air and with a force knocked in to the ground by a foggy ball.

I noded and smiled "arigato minna" and jumped on top of Sasuke ,took a senbon needle and was ready to stab him ,when I heard someone clapping. I turned my head to the sound of clapping and saw Orochimaru. he was smiling.

"Mashiro-chan ,you are getting better and better at thisss ,asss for Sassssuke ,don`t go eassy on her just becasue she`sss a girl ,softnesss and care is a weaknesssss"

I climbed off sasuke and offered him my hand he pushed it away and stood up.

"And i thought my name ment marshmallow "i murmured and laughed to myself

"hn"

"carry on" the snake-man left.

I bowed "Thank you ,Orochimaru-sama"

"Kiss-up!" Sasuke snarled.

"don`t care ,softy" I waved and left to my room.

Now I knew my way to my room ,I slowly began to gain my memories and I was doing a lot better at fighting and a lot better at controling these eyes. i still don`t remember what was my name ,where was i from ,but in my head was this blond boy ,with deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks ,in my head he was always smiling and well that`s the thing he was always in my head. So I figured that he was someone special.

I opened the door of my and Koneko`s door and smiled.

"Hey there Koneko-chan."

She put a finger to her lips making me silent.

"we escape tonight ,so get ready ,kay!"

I noded ,i was getting ready and waiting for this whole month.

Tonight i may leave this horrible place ,where I had to train everyday ,but if my memories are right I had to train all the time in the place I lived ,I`m away from sasuke and his non-talking ,thought he sometimes appear in his memories with that boy ,I never asked him ,but I guess I knew him ,from adressing -sama that stealing old snake and away from all these screams.

~Later that night~

"you ready?" koneko asked grabbing her katana and pushing her chakra to make her wild again. I noded. We opened the door and for couple of minutes we were just walking like we were on a walk. We turned around the corned and then Koneko slipped to her knees and I did the same ,she crawled and i falowed her. than she stupped and I bumped in her. she looked at me with her glowing green eyes and motioned me "shhhhhh"

I noticed that this part of tunnel was diferent ,the walls and the ceiling were all formed of planking ,I guess this was closer to the place were Orochimaru worked or actualy I didn`t have a clue whay was this planked. Koneko lifted up one of the square like panks and jumped in to the darkness. i had no choise so I fallowed her. i jumped on my feet and saw a long passage that had a small ray of light in the distance.

I felt joy overcaming me and started to jump ,but Koneko put her hand on mine making me stop.

"Don`t be heppy yet ,we`ll have to deal with the guards yet.

Koneko sprang to the light and was running as fast as a lighting. I couldn`t catch up with her ,I wanted to yell for her to stop ,but I know it only get us in trouble. Just infront of the light she stopped and turned at me. Then she laughed.

"i can`t belive that baka forgot to get guards..."She suddenly stopped ,her eyes went wide and she fell down face-first ,there were 4 kunai`s in her back.

"No!"i whispered ,I wanted to back away ,but I didn`t want to return there ,no anywhere but not there.

I decided I`ll try to fight the guards off ,I ran to Koneko ,I tried shaking her ,maybe she was just joking ,caue no one was attacking me.

I felt tears in my eyes "How can you give up? H-how? W-we w-w-were amost done ,but then y-you decide to d-die!"i yeed at her dead body.

Someone was laughing I could hearI grabbed Koneko`s katana and was ready to face whoever killed her. But what i saw was no guards. There were two man in black robes with red clouds on them.

One of them had the same eyes as Sasuke only onger hair and second had blue skin and he could be described as something similar to fish.

The fish-guy flashed his teeth and laughed ,"would you look at that ,another girl ,kill her or let her live."

"hn" older version of Sasuke said and looked at me with the same eyes as sasuke`s.

I clenched Koneko`s katana and was ready to launch at him ,but then all went black.

**Chibi-chan: *is not going to say anything just R&R* *smiles***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Nata-chibi-chan is back ,it`s been a year ,but I finally decided to finish this story. A lot of people susribed to „Falling inside the black". So then something in my head started to yell at me ,that I should at least update. It`s been a year ,but I`ll try to continue. I hope you can forgive me and I try to find some time to finish this story. **

**And I do not own Naruto or any of it`s characters. And i`m sorry for my bad english  
**

_Recap_

_One of them had the same eyes as Sasuke only longer hair and second had blue skin and he could be described as something similar to fish._

_The fish-guy flashed his teeth and laughed ,"would you look at that ,another girl ,kill her or let her live."_

_"hn" older version of Sasuke said and looked at me with the same eyes as sasuke`s._

_I clenched Koneko`s katana and was ready to launch at him ,but then all went black._

When Hinata regained consciousness she felt as if she had been hit by something heavy. She had horrible nightmares ,but worst of them was when she saw Sasuke`s look-a-like kill Koneko. It seemed so real ,so painfull to watch. Hinata felt tears building up in her eyes. Hinata shock her head _'It was only a nightmare.'_

Hinata looked around. She was somewhere else ,it still smelled like blood in here ,it was still dark and she was in a cell.

_'How did I get here? Where am I? Where is Koneko?'_ these were the questions that circled around Hinata`s mind ,but she couldn`t answer any of them.

This was not Orochimaru`s hide-out.

Hinata tried to cominucate with spirits since it smelled like blood and death in here. Somebody had to be killed here. It was all silent ,when suddenly ,it was like a sound wave that made Hinata fly in one of the cells walls.

_„RUN. You`re going to DIE!"_

_„No! Don`t try escape ,he`ll kill you, they`ll kill you!"_

_„Death!"_

_„Arghhh!"_

Hīnata needed to cover her ears, these screams pierced through them. She thought She`s going to go mad.

Then the voices turned to whispers.

_„he`s coming ,he`s coming ,coming..."_

And really cells doors opened and in front of Hinata stood the same men from Hinata`s nightmare. The same that killed Koneko. Sasuke look-a-like.

„Stand up." He said.

Hinata remined the samespot were the sound wave had thrown her.

„Stand up!" the man`s eyes turned red.

She slowly stood up. Her legs felt woozy and she was afraid she would fall ,so she leaned against the wall. The wall was wet and sticky ,but Hinata didn`t remove her hand from the wall.

„Who ?" Hinata dared to ask.

„It`s not important who am I ,it`s important to find out who are you. And sooner we get to know ,the sooner you can die."

Hinata`s eyes widened. No she couldn`t let him or them to kill her. If she could escape from one awful place , she could escape fromother. All she had to do is find out where is Koneko and then run.

„Where is Koneko?" Hinata screamed.

„You mean that half demon - Orochimaru experiment?" Look-a-like smirked „She`s dead"

„No ,that can`t be true!" Hinata backed away.

The raven-haired man came closer ,grabbed Hinata hand and dragged her with him.

„Don`t worry ,you`ll join her soon enough"

„No." Hinata whispered and let him take her.

_"Don`t let him kill you!"_

_'And how do i do that ,make him dissapear by magic?'_ Hinata thought in her head ,sometimes she didn`t understand these spirits.

_"Tell him you know his brother?"_

_'but I don`t know his brother and even if I do I don`t remember who is he.' _Hinata was starting to get mad .

_"It`s Sasuke"_

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled out loud.

The men turned around and put a kunai in front of her neck.

"What did you just say?"

Hinata put hands in front of her mouth

"Nothing" she murmured.

"tell me ,or I kill you!"

**Chibi-chan: sorry I hope the next chapter will be better and longer and I hope you haven`t forgatten me. :)**

**R&R**


End file.
